


寻伞

by teleimaginary (teleim)



Category: Touhou Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleim/pseuds/teleimaginary
Summary: 此文对应的比赛题目：题目一虚拟的感觉，比起现实更能刺激人类的感官。就好像梦与现实无法区分一样，就好像人类与蝴蝶无法区分一样，虚拟与现实是绝对无法区分的，这是现在人们的常识。毫无疑问，虚拟正是人类的本质。——《卯酉东海道》：最澄澈的空与海加分项：1.晴时多云偶阵雨：（5分）你的文章中必须出现正好三种不同的天气。（注：正好三种天气。天气所代表的意义是考察的重点。）2.树犹如此：（5分）文章开头与结尾的场景，必须在同一个场景。（注：考察作者对文章建构的能力。）（“同一个场景”的定义，可以在时间上有所不同，但是空间上是相同的。对空间造成损害或者建造是允许的。）3.赝作：（5分）你的文章中必须出现一个“假的”优于“真的”的事物。（注：考察真假之间的比较，以及该事物对角色的影响，以及对情节的推动等。）（“优于”的定义不用全面的更好，但其必须有着一定的优势）4.童话的背后（5分）你的故事还有另一个结局，从字里行间体现出的另一种可能性，要求与纸面的结局截然相反。（注：考察作者对伏笔的建构能力，该结局是否合乎逻辑等。）5.777：（6分）你的文章必须出现一次事件，该事件的成败完全取决于运气。（注：考察该事件是否有趣，该事件对角色的影响，该事件代表的含义等）（比如丢骰子，同伴，俄罗斯轮盘......这类的事件）6.意识漩涡（6分）在你的文章中需要出现角色对于“实”与“虚”辨认混淆的情节。（注：重点考察此情节对于整体故事剧情的推进作用）7.罗生门（8分）你的文章必须有一个无解之谜。无解之谜的意思，是必须到了文章结束的时候，这个谜题都不能被解答，也无法被解答。





	寻伞

# 寻伞

早上九点，按照蕾米莉亚一般的作息规律，是她就寝的时间。但是很罕见地，蕾米莉亚召集了红魔馆内的各位，向她们宣布今天红魔馆可能会倒塌。

蕾米莉亚清楚地预见到自己被天花板砸醒，然后被埋在废墟瓦砾中——她是这样说的。女仆长起初以为任性的吸血鬼不愿睡觉而胡扯了如此一个理由。

红魔馆为什么会倒塌，具体有多严重，似乎蕾米莉亚也不清楚。出乎女仆长意料，蕾米莉亚很快开始布置起来红魔馆的撤离工作。

红魔馆馆主具有“操纵命运程度的能力”。普通人谈到命运都是在找借口，但是在蕾米莉亚身上命运就是一种合理的理由。所以她认真起来发号施令时女仆长无条件配合了。

芙兰朵露和红美铃到森林边的无人小屋，继续监视红魔馆。十六夜咲夜带队和一众女仆妖精到湖边。帕秋莉和蕾米莉亚自己则去博丽神社。

红魔馆其他人都已完成疏散，红魔馆馆主当然要最后一个离开。蕾米莉亚看着升起不久的一轮太阳，心中生出一股烦躁，但是继续待在红魔馆又有危险，她只好自己打上一把阳伞，关上红魔馆的大门，向博丽神社走去。

强烈的太阳光线下，蕾米莉亚只能躲在阳伞阴影里，此时在幻想乡飞行，大概会把翅膀烧焦吧。晴天并没有持续多久。似乎在阴天而没开始下雨的这段时间里，蕾米莉亚把她的伞搞丢了，所以走到神社之前淋了一路雨。

蕾米莉亚早上和灵梦谈妥了，借用她的屋子一天，灵梦今天也正好不在神社。蕾米莉亚赶到神社时，雨已经下了半晌，淋得她衣服湿透。走到屋里，水珠顺着浅蓝色短发啪嗒啪嗒滴下来，好像刚洗了澡。

见到早已抵达的帕秋莉，蕾米莉亚向她说，自己在路上先是想起来了一件事，可是到了神社后却记不起来那件事的内容了。

蕾米莉亚记得出门前在红魔馆安排撤离的事，记得很清楚，也记得到神社前，一路都看到了什么。唯独在路上自己有一件想做的事，突然一下子忘了。

蕾米莉亚非常投入地思考这个问题，在神社里来回转圈，被雨淋湿的衣服不断滴水，没过多久神社屋里的地板就被她弄得没有一块还保持干燥。她想要抓住那个曾经在脑海里翻腾起来的一点浪花，可是一遍一遍叩问自己的记忆，半点线索也没想起来。难道自己像一个人类的老头子一样开始健忘了？

帕秋莉解释说，引起这一现象的原因很多，比如休息不好，紧张，有心事等等。她有一个方法可以帮助蕾米莉亚回想起来：重来一遍。既然在来到神社的路上忘记了，蕾米莉亚重新走一遍来时的路，在相似的环境和行动中就有机会重新发现自己忘记的事。

蕾米莉亚不需要实际地走回去再走回来。帕秋莉拿出了一个水晶球说，可以用类似操纵梦境的方法，让蕾米莉亚重新体验一遍她来这里一路上的经历。

原理就是，帕秋莉说，意识基本上就是对外界信息做出反应的机器，外界环境一切相同时，意识做出的反应也是相同的。

水晶球放到了帕秋莉面前。蕾米莉亚看到，那里面有一个一模一样的红魔馆，靠近一点还能看到上面的每一块砖。蕾米莉亚正观察着水晶球，帕秋莉说她已经设置好了。

魔法发动，蕾米莉亚一眨眼，背后出现了红魔馆，衣服仍是干燥的，手中打着的伞上面，阳光正是早上出发时的高度。

蕾米莉亚回忆着最初自己走了哪里，做过什么，按记忆中的路线向神社的方向走去，一路上东看看西看看，仔细观察树梢摇动的树叶，驻足久久地盯着湖边水面的波浪，生怕漏过什么曾带给她重要启发的东西。

这也让蕾米莉亚的一早上彻底变样了，本来是去神社躲避红魔馆的事故，现在反而看起来像充满好奇心的小女孩出去郊游一样。

蕾米莉亚走到魔法森林，阴云渐渐覆盖天空，这和她的记忆基本一致，很快地上就不见一点阳光。魔法森林在这种阴天里就像夜晚一样。地上各种魔法生物挡住视线，而层次丰富的植物味道让蕾米莉亚打了个喷嚏。

走了没多远，蕾米莉亚看到了早上见过的一个路标，一把咲夜的飞刀插在树干上。这说明自己走的仍是同一条路。咲夜曾和什么东西战斗过吗？在这里，蕾米莉亚不得不信服帕秋莉的理论，每次见到，蕾米莉亚都不禁会去想象咲夜在森林里投出飞刀的样子。

蕾米莉亚本来拔下了飞刀并带到了神社，但是在梦中，无法将这把刀捡走还给咲夜，所以她就把刀留在了那里，继续向神社走去。然后，因为没注意头顶天空的变化，蕾米莉亚走出魔法森林后才知道，已经下起了小雨。

蕾米莉亚的记忆里，雨一开始就很大，大到自己手中的阳伞无济于事的程度。如果是这种小雨，更好的选择是直接回森林中避雨。

按照蕾米莉亚原来的行动，她冒着雨跑去了博丽神社。现在的蕾米莉亚忠实地沿着原先路线走了一遍，到了神社，那件忘记的事并没有回想起来，而且又被雨淋一遍，湿衣服粘在身体上，走路有说不出的难受。

“想起来什么了吗？”帕秋莉问。

“没有。”蕾米莉亚撇了撇嘴。不该忘掉的东西被忘掉那种不甘心的心情在梦境中也和当初一样鲜明。

“看来你是真的开始健忘了。”

“绝对没有！你怎么能这么说我。我再去走一趟就能想起来了。”

“这种事情要是能随你的意就简单了，你怎么知道能记起来？是你自己突然忘了的，到该想起来的那个时候，谁知道是什么时候，你忘了的事啪的一下就被塞到你的脑袋里，你自己的意志一点用也没有！”

“帕秋莉！你别说话，我觉得刚才我快要接近了，那个模模糊糊的东西，我就要想起来了……”

蕾米莉亚扶着额头忽然一动不动，过了一会，她放下手继续说：“好吧我想到原路上再走走，我真的快要想起来了。”

帕秋莉露出了一个会意的笑容，向着水晶球做了一个里面请的手势，说：

“现在仍在你的梦中，可以直接把设定好的梦重启，你想走多少次都可以。”

蕾米莉亚再次回来到神社的时候，她仍旧耷拉着脸，一望便知这次的功夫白费了。蕾米莉亚见帕秋莉没有主动问起这一趟的结果，就走到神社屋檐下，挽起裙子想把裙摆拧干，做到一半，她发觉衣服是梦中的，雨水是梦中的，并不需要在一个即将结束的梦里弄干衣服。

“帕琪，早知道会一遍一遍淋雨，我不如一直带着伞走过来。”

“不行不行，没准我在淋着雨的时候想到了什么重要的事呢。”

蕾米莉亚在屋檐底下自言自语。

“没准你是真糊涂了。”屋里的帕秋莉说。

然而记忆的苏醒正如帕秋莉所说是无关个人意志的。帕秋莉的话音刚落下，只见蕾米莉亚好像触电一样，一下子跳进屋里，上一秒还皱着眉头，现在满脸笑容望着帕秋莉。

“我想起来了，我想起来了！”

蕾米莉亚不过是终于想起来了埋在记忆深处的一个想法。她现在兴奋的样子不亚于一只上蹿下跳的兔子，蕾米莉亚绕过桌子向帕秋莉跑去。眼看着一身衣服仍然皱皱巴巴沾着雨水的蕾米莉亚就要抱住自己，帕秋莉以一种对于她极差的体质所罕见的敏捷动作躲开了。

蕾米莉亚扑了个空，帕秋莉问她，“想起来了？恭喜你啊，所以到底是什么事被你给忘了？”

在帕秋莉原来坐的地方，蕾米莉亚爬起来，她的衣服浸湿了一片地板，显出一个人形轮廓。

“哎呀，我的记忆果然没有问题。”蕾米莉亚的话中带着和她灿烂笑容一样的开心。“我想起来了，感觉一下子记起来了好多事，真的，我记起来的很多事……”

“到底是什么呀？”

“我在来神社的路上，一开始是晴天对不对，然后走到半路阴天，最后下雨了。”

“然后呢？”

“开始下雨之后我找不到我的伞了。然后快到博丽神社的这一段路上，我一直在想伞一定被我放在什么地方，然后忘记拿走了。”

“所以，你想找伞，但是一进博丽神社就忘了这件事，又重新淋了几遍雨，终于想起来该找伞？”

“是这样没错，不过啊。”蕾米莉亚脸上的笑容略微收敛了一些。“就是一把伞而已，我现在不想去找了。”

“这个能让你在梦中回顾所有可能丢伞地点的水晶球，只有在你真正想起把伞扔在了哪儿之后，才会让你的梦境结束。”帕秋莉的笑容则消失得一点不剩。

梦境重新开始，蕾米莉亚又站在了红魔馆门前。她被恶作剧般地被困在了梦境中。

蕾米莉亚直接飞到神社，质问那里的不明妖怪“你是谁？你不是帕秋莉！”蕾米莉亚跳起来抓向对方。本来吸血鬼毫无预兆的袭击基本上没有人类能躲过，蕾米莉亚这一下却扑了个空，装作帕秋莉样子的不明妖怪一转身便躲过去了。

不明妖怪已经跑到了墙角。躲开蕾米莉亚的几个动作若去让红魔馆的帕秋莉来做，非要了她半条命不可。蕾米莉亚说，“即使在梦境里你也害怕我……看起来，消灭你我也可以从这个梦境中出去！”

蕾米莉亚站到桌子上，占据了屋子中心的制高点，想要捉到对方。对方显然也很明白被吸血鬼捉住就只有死路一条。蕾米莉亚虽然知道这是梦境中，但下意识地害怕碰坏神社里灵梦的东西，不敢放开了打，那个妖怪却比真正的帕秋莉灵活多了。

“如果你不找回伞……”

“虚张声势。”蕾米莉亚话音未落，脚下先动起来了，从桌子上一跃而起，把不明妖怪扑到在地，双手紧紧按住对方脖子。

蕾米莉亚只记得那个妖怪在梦境最后现出了原型，然后蕾米莉亚就在红魔馆地板上醒来，睁开了眼。

刚才和自己厮打的妖怪不见了。进入她视野的，首先是红魔馆高高的天花板，然后是一旁的咲夜。看到咲夜后，蕾米莉亚坐起来，发现自己手中抱着一个熟悉的水晶球。

“大小姐，遗忘的伞可能变成妖怪袭击原来的主人，令人陷入幻觉直到将伞找回，请您今后注意，不过您现在安全啦——帕秋莉大人是这样说的。”

“咲夜，我是怎么到红魔馆的？”

“大小姐，您在神社睡着了，帕秋莉大人和灵梦准备在神社治退伞妖怪，嘱咐我把您送回来。”

蕾米莉亚盯着手中的水晶球，似乎没有听到咲夜的话。

凑近了看，咲夜才发现在水晶球表面可以看到一个和红魔馆一模一样的建筑。“大小姐，这个水晶球是神社的东西吗？”

咲夜伸手想拿走水晶球，“别动！”蕾米莉亚突然叫道。

“不对，我本来在神社，这个水晶球，正是伞妖怪让人产生幻觉的道具，现在还存在，这个水晶球还在这里，幻觉还存在，伞妖怪没有还没被治退！”

蕾米莉亚自言自语着，眼睛也没有从水晶球上挪开过。

“每次梦境开始的地方都是红魔馆。这次也一样……”

虽然也有可能是咲夜把自己送到红魔馆的，蕾米莉亚怀疑她丢掉的那把伞化成的妖怪，仍然把她困在梦境中。

“咲夜，你是不是……”蕾米莉亚的后半句“想要这个水晶球的伞妖怪”话没有说完，忽然醒悟若是这样怀疑咲夜，如果怀疑错了，会狠狠伤害她那种毫无保留的忠诚心。于是这后半句又生生咽了回去。

蕾米莉亚紧接着也注意到，自己经历过的幻觉都是寻找伞的一段路，没有蕾米莉亚和伞妖怪以外的其他人。

终于找到一点区别，蕾米莉亚站起来问咲夜：

“帕秋莉和灵梦在治退伞妖怪吗？”

“这件事就交给她们吧，那个妖怪可能现在已经被消灭了。灵梦还说，普通人类遗失的雨伞变成妖怪也不会怎样，大妖怪的伞就麻烦了。”

“她的意思是，完全是我的错呀。”蕾米莉亚叹了口气说。“咲夜，红魔馆今天会倒塌，还是去外面吧……

“大小姐，帕秋莉大人就是因为不信才把您直接送回红魔馆。”

咲夜看到蕾米莉亚恢复平时和自己说话的状态了，便请蕾米莉亚先把水晶球放下再去红魔馆外。

蕾米莉亚这才想起来自己手里还拿着水晶球，犹豫了一会后仍拿在手上。

蕾米莉亚将水晶球使劲向地板摔去。一声并不清脆的巨响后，水晶球，连同里面映出的红魔馆，一下子裂成几十块碎片。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文对应的比赛题目：  
题目一
> 
> 虚拟的感觉，比起现实更能刺激人类的感官。  
就好像梦与现实无法区分一样，就好像人类与蝴蝶无法区分一样，  
虚拟与现实是绝对无法区分的，这是现在人们的常识。  
毫无疑问，虚拟正是人类的本质。  
——《卯酉东海道》：最澄澈的空与海  
加分项：  
1.晴时多云偶阵雨：（5分）  
你的文章中必须出现正好三种不同的天气。  
（注：正好三种天气。天气所代表的意义是考察的重点。）  
2.树犹如此：（5分）  
文章开头与结尾的场景，必须在同一个场景。  
（注：考察作者对文章建构的能力。）（“同一个场景”的定义，可以在时间上有所不同，但是空间上是相同的。对空间造成损害或者建造是允许的。）  
3.赝作：（5分）  
你的文章中必须出现一个“假的”优于“真的”的事物。  
（注：考察真假之间的比较，以及该事物对角色的影响，以及对情节的推动等。）（“优于”的定义不用全面的更好，但其必须有着一定的优势）  
4.童话的背后（5分）  
你的故事还有另一个结局，从字里行间体现出的另一种可能性，要求与纸面的结局截然相反。  
（注：考察作者对伏笔的建构能力，该结局是否合乎逻辑等。）  
5.777：（6分）  
你的文章必须出现一次事件，该事件的成败完全取决于运气。  
（注：考察该事件是否有趣，该事件对角色的影响，该事件代表的含义等）（比如丢骰子，同伴，俄罗斯轮盘......这类的事件）  
6.意识漩涡（6分）  
在你的文章中需要出现角色对于“实”与“虚”辨认混淆的情节。  
（注：重点考察此情节对于整体故事剧情的推进作用）  
7.罗生门（8分）  
你的文章必须有一个无解之谜。无解之谜的意思，是必须到了文章结束的时候，这个谜题都不能被解答，也无法被解答。


End file.
